1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reduction of ddrag and transient oscillation of an aircraft vertical stabilizer tail member, and more specifically to use of a perpendicular-to-surface, forward-mounted spoiler-barrier having aft surface pressure sensors and a computer feedback system.
2. Description of Prior Background
Control over aircraft attitude is essential to flight and landing. Primary attitude airfoils are at the tail of an airplane. With increased airspeeds and aircraft sizes, elevators continue to be a primary pitch control and vertical rudder systems continue to be primary azimuth control. These tail surfaces are cantilever structures whose cross sectional thickness is usually covered with a symmetrical airfoil.
Spoilers of a fence-type dramatically enhanced top wing lift stability on the WWII Northrop P-61 as they replaced ailerons for this large fighter aircraft.
In-flight adjustable fence-barriers and hinge spoilers on wing-top airfoils steepen glide path and increase sink rate. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,855 Koppen) Powered hinge spoilers are mounted on the aft portion of heavy commercial aircraft wings to kill lift and induce added drag.(U.S. Pat. NO. 3,618,878)
Communication means for communicating control forces from pilot to aircraft airfoils are cited in text books, information manuals and periodicals, including those from the Experimental Aircraft Association.
Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,875, illustrates routing of tension members between cockpit and elevator, and discloses a means for augmenting stick forces.
Reucht et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,756 considered override important for the Bendix type automatic pilot in 1958.